stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Remington (NCC-19827)
|status= Active |assigned= Deep Space 3 |type= Science Vessel | image2 =Reliant.jpg }} The USS Remington (NCC-19827) was a starship configured as a science vessel active in the late 24th century. (Star Trek: Outpost) At some point in its past, the Remington was converted from a standard Miranda-class light cruiser configuration to a Science vessel. In 2364, the Remington was conducting a survey in the Venderis Nebula when its Flight Controller and Second Officer, Lieutenant Gregory Torkelson, was notified he was being promoted to Lieutenant Commander and reassigned to the starship as its new Captain. Later that year, two of Remington s junior Science officers, Lieutenants Karen Denali and N'Kana were compiling data on their studies of gaseous anomalies, in anticipation of making a presentation at the Astrophysics Symposium at Mars University the following year. Remington s Commanding Officer, Captain Russell (Rusty) Steele told Denali, to her personal astonishment and outrage, that she was being reassigned to her former colleague's new assignment, the Chimera. The Remington visited Deep Space 3 twice during 2364. The first followed the attack on Goshen's shuttle Successful Negotiations, along with its two passengers Lieutenant Renova Exler and Doctor Rachel Winston. The Remington assisted with repairs on local navigation satellites when Captain Steele offered to divert and provide backup for the Chimera, which had launched on a rescue mission. As it turned out, the assistance was no longer needed, as the shuttle had been destroyed and their attacker escaped. The second time the Remington visited DS3 followed the rescue of a Betazoid diplomatic shuttle. The shuttle had embarked on a secret mission to a planet called Melnora when it came under attack from a cloaked assailant. Remington was conducting an investigation into a nearby trinary star when a distress call fro the diplomatic shuttle was received. The Remmington arrived on scene, providing emergency aid, and took the shuttle in tow back to DS3. Because of cutbacks in personnel and supplies due to the policies by the Station Commander, Captain Montaine Buchanan, the Remington s medical staff was pressed into service to assist the station medical personnel in handling the overwhelming number of casualties. Captain Steele and crew were, reluctantly, dragooned into remaining at the station by the acting station commander, LCDR Torkelson. Chimera had again been called away to complete the diplomatic mission to Melnora, and the station had suffered a catastrophic failure to its turbolift system. Though assistance had been requested by way of the 214th Starfleet Construction Battalion, Torkelson still needed the Chief Engineer of the Remington, LCDR Gant, to assist DS3 Chief Engineer Lieutenant Jennifer Forrestal in preparing a complete engineering assessment of the station. Following the arrival of 214, Commander Gant was drafted to help supervise the 214th's repair teams. With the conclusion of the bug crisis at DS3, Starfleet realized that having only one starship stationed at DS3 was no longer viable. Admiral Havelock, Captain Steele's immediate superior at Starfleet Operations, Science Division, ordered the Remington reassigned to Deep Space Three, permanently. Crew complement * Commanding Officer: Captain Russell (Rusty) Steele * First Officer: Lieutenant Commander Larry Pierce * Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Gant * Engineer: Lieutenant Simone Darville (DECEASED) * Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Hern-Chinz * Medical Officer: Lieutenant Tricant * Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander Monahan * Science Officer: Lieutenant N'Kana * Science Officer: Lieutenant Holt Category:Federation starships Category:Miranda class starships Category:Star Trek: Outpost